falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Courier
) |sex =Player's choice |height = 1.00 |affiliation =Mojave Express Caesar's Legion (optional) New California Republic (optional) Robert House/Free Economic Zone of New Vegas (optional) Yes Man (optional) Brotherhood of Steel (optional) Boomers (optional) Followers of the Apocalypse (optional) Kings (optional) Three Families (optional) Great Khans (optional) Dead Horses Happy Trails Caravan Company Sorrows Think Tank |role =Package courier Player character Joker |rank =Paladin (optional) |location =Mojave Wasteland Sierra Madre Zion Canyon Big MT The Divide |alignment = |edid =Player |baseid = |refid = |actor =Yuri Lowenthal (male character) Laura Bailey (female character) }} The Courier, also known as Courier Six, is the player character and main protagonist of Fallout: New Vegas. Background Sometime before the events of Fallout: New Vegas, the Courier discovered a supply route into the Mojave Wasteland through the Divide. Despite the harsh environment there, a small community established itself in the area, using the old American flag as its symbol. Kept alive by the Courier's deliveries, it prospered and attracted more settlers. After the New California Republic sacked Navarro, they recovered unfamiliar technology with familiar symbols (such as the Old World flag) which they linked to similar ones in the Divide. Soon after, they sent the Courier to deliver a package to the Divide; a package that turned out to be a detonator containing missile launch codes. According to Ulysses, the package "woke up" and sent the detonation signal to missiles locked in the silos underneath the Divide, resulting in massive earthquakes and powerful storms, devastating the land.Chris Avellone on his blog Sometime later, being one of seven couriers hired by the Mojave Express to deliver strange packages to the New Vegas Strip, the Courier was carrying the parcel containing the platinum chip from Primm. The Courier got the job after Ulysses pulled out when he learned that the sixth Courier's name was next on the list. The Courier was intercepted by Benny, who then shot them in the head and left them for dead, buried alive in a shallow grave in Goodsprings Cemetery. The Courier was then dug out by Victor, a supposedly friendly securitron under Mr. House's control sent to make sure the Chip was delivered. The Courier was then nursed back to health by |Doc Mitchell, the resident doctor of Goodsprings. Information through dialogue The player character can make several suggestions about their past through in-game dialogue options. Since these are, as the name suggests, optional, it can be assumed that these are down to player choice and as such, do not form part of the player's background until they have been selected. Below is a non-exhaustive list of elements of the character's past which can be explicitly expressed by players during gameplay: * During a conversation with Bruce Isaac in Novac, the Courier can state that they have been to New Reno before and attended one of his shows. * The Courier is initially unaware of the rarity and value of the Sunset Sarsaparilla star bottle caps as Malcolm Holmes says the Courier did not express any emotion upon finding their first one. * Even if the Brotherhood of Steel from Hidden Valley have not made contact, the Courier has heard of them when conversing with Veronica Santangelo for the first time and, upon passing an intelligence check, when interacting with Christine in Dead Money. The Courier is also seemingly aware of their technology obsession, the Codex, and their hostility with the NCR and Legion. * It can be inferred during dialogue with Veronica that the Courier does not know where they come from.Veronica: "Yeah, guess the roads must've been long, then, if you forgot where you started from". Courier: "I'm not entirely sure" * The Courier can tell Cass that they Courier do not know what fish is. Or, on the contrary: an intelligent Courier may test her knowledge about fish, clearly aware of their nature although they are practically non-existent in California or the Mojave Wasteland and may only be found in Lake Mead or Zion Canyon. * In Dead Money, it is implied that the Courier does not know what FEV is through their interaction with Father Elijah. * Further conversing with Elijah when he mentions the "Big Empty" makes the Courier claim they never have heard of it before. * Before setting off to New Canaan, the Courier can tell Jed Masterson that they have not been to Utah in some time, suggesting that they have been there before. This also explains how the Courier knows the Dead Horses' and the Sorrows' languages, which is itself implied by a Dead Horse scout who remarks upon being spoken with, "You know our tongue - smart owslander." * Dialogue choices throughout Honest Hearts heavily imply that the Courier has never heard of Christianity, or at least the Mormon faith. * In Old World Blues, the Courier is revealed to have a special brain condition due to being shot in the head in just the right spot and surviving. * After Old World Blues, the Courier becomes a cybernetically augmented human ("cyborg"). Even if they get their brain, heart, and spine back, there will still be some advanced technologies that remain in place. * The Courier has a high understanding of RobCo technology. In Honest Hearts, a Courier with a high Science skill can call out Ricky's incompetence with his locked Pip-Boy. In Old World Blues, the Courier can recognize the RobCo signals that Doctor 8 transmits. * The Courier's brain will curse at its previous owner for pursuing a reckless hunt after Benny from "ill-conceived" revenge. * One of the epilogues of Old World Blues states that the Courier knows very little about communism or high schools, though this is an inference from the X-8 computer system. * According to Ulysses, the Courier has been to Circle Junction, New Reno, Vault City, Fort Abandon, and on brahmin drives at the Big Circle. * When the ED-E from the Divide plays the log from when a child found it, asking it where that occurred will have ED-E respond with Chicago, Illinois. The Courier knows about Illinois if they have met the Mojave ED-E, but doesn't know about Chicago, responding with "What's a Chicago?", and asking ED-E if he's making that word up when asking about Illinois if they haven't met the Mojave ED-E. * An intelligent Courier has at least passing knowledge of snipers and spotters, as Boone can be recruited by simply noting that snipers are supposed to work in pairs. * A male Courier with the Lady Killer perk can ask if the Lonesome Drifter is 17, and then express relief after the Drifter says he is 28, implying the Courier impregnated (or believes he impregnated) a woman in Montana around 18 years ago. * The Courier is also apparently able to understand ED-E's incomprehensible beeping and is even able to tell the difference between its emotions through its beeping. * It would appear the Courier is irritated with the mentioning of Benny during the conversation with Emily Ortal who worked with him. She claims to understand that the Courier does not wish to talk about him. * An intelligent Courier can understand and speak fluent Latin, as during Silus Treatment, the Courier can deceive Silus into thinking that they are a Legion assassin by speaking Latin phrases. However, the Courier's knowledge of the language may be limited as they do not understand one of Arcade Gannon's Latin phrases. * Dialogue with Raul shows that the Courier has at least a passing knowledge of Spanish. * A conversation option with ED-E of Lonesome Road reveals the Courier is sympathetic with the robot. After Hoover Dam It is stated in the endings for Old World Blues, that in the years following the Second Battle of Hoover Dam that the Courier returned to Big MT and watched over it, keeping a close eye over the sciences and goings-on of the facility while gradually reintroducing sciences both forgotten and new back into the Wasteland as needed. Endings ''Fallout: New Vegas'' ''Lonesome Road'' Notes * In the opening cutscene, the Courier can be briefly seen wearing a recolored male version of the caravaneer outfit with a light-colored cowboy hat, along with some tan work gloves. * The Courier in promotional images is shown as being a Caucasian male with blonde hair. * The Courier is slightly more physically customizable than the Lone Wanderer from Fallout 3, with the option to set an age. * In one of the endings of Dead Money, the Courier can become trapped within the Sierra Madre vault and eventually die there. However, since the events of Dead Money must take place before the Second Battle of Hoover Dam, this ending is non-canon, as the Courier's true fate sees them taking part in the battle. * The Courier was shown wearing an armored Vault 21 jumpsuit during Fallout: New Vegas previews and in the ending. However, this item does not appear in-game, and can only be obtained using console commands or having JSawyer installed. * In one of the Fallout: New Vegas teaser trailers, it appears that the Courier is being buried in a random cemetery somewhere in the Mojave Wasteland instead of the Goodsprings Cemetery, because of the water tower not being visible. * One of the ending slides in Lonesome Road shows the Courier wearing the "Yes Man" variant of the Courier duster. This will happen no matter which side was nuked, or even if the nukes were stopped. * Even though most of the endings show the Courier as being a white male/female, the NCR ending slide is the only one that shows the Courier's skin is black. * The Courier and the Chosen One are the only protagonists throughout the main Fallout series not to have lived in a vault. * As mentioned by Elijah on his radio frequency in Dead Money, the Courier carries Collar 21. Appearances The Courier appears in Fallout: New Vegas and all of its add-ons, and is mentioned in the graphic novel, All Roads. Behind the scenes Originally, the player would have been able to choose the Courier's race. Obsidian planned for the options of human, ghoul and super mutant; however, Bethesda strongly advised against on the bases of reworking armor and weapons for each race. Obsidian followed Bethesda's advice and left the Courier human."Fallout: New Vegas was once Fallout: Sin City and had three playable races" Eurogamer Gallery Courier buried.jpg|The Courier being dug out of their grave by Victor Courier burial.jpg|The Courier's grave being dug in Goodsprings Cemetery Courier ending.jpg|The Courier walking into the wasteland Joker 2.jpg|The Courier on the playing card Courier's grave.jpg|The Courier's grave DefaultCourier.png|Default appearance of the Courier References Category:Fallout: New Vegas player characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters Category:Dead Money human characters Category:Honest Hearts human characters Category:Old World Blues human characters Category:Lonesome Road human characters Category:All Roads human characters Category:Collector's Edition playing card characters de:Kurier es:Mensajero fi:Courier fr:Courrier it:Corriere nl:Courier pl:Kurier pt:Courier ro:Curierul ru:Курьер (Fallout: New Vegas) uk:Кур'єр zh:信使